creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Cards
Personal Real Name: Ruby Black Alias: Ruby Cards Meaning to Name: Plays with cards and curses people with them Nickname(s): Cards, Ruby, Blackie, RB, and Red Queen Age: 26 D.O.B: August 21 1885 Birthplace: London, England Language: English, French, German, and Russian Current Residence: Paris, France Gender: Female Species/Race: English Status: Dead D.O.D: December 15 1995 Cause of Death: Old Age Alliance: None Occupation: Tarot Reader Combat Weapon(s): Tarot cards, deck of cards, and a small stiletto dagger Method of Killing: * Reads their cards then slices their body with the said cards * Throws her cards towards their throat/head and slices through Goal/Reason to Kill: Insanity Personality CPhrase: Let Me See Your Future Theme Song: Opheliac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTlReFz5LDs Hobbie(s): Acrobatics, baking, cabaret, magic, bird watching, card reading, and poker Special Items: Cards Likes: * Magic * Gore * Animals * Winter * Summer * Card games * Money Dislikes: * Rude people * Spring * Fall * Drama * People * Liars * Non-believers * Religious people Fear(s): None Personality: * Charming * Sexual * Flirtatious * Manipulative * Serious Bio Backstory: Born in August 21 1885 from London, England. She was born into a noble family, her father was a count, and her mother was a dame for the queen of England, Queen Victoria. Her father was known for helping Queen Victoria in hard times, while her mother was infamous for being accused of being a witch. Her mother’s favorite past time was to read tarot cards and predict people’s future. One day when Ruby was a little girl, her mother was kidnapped and was publicly humiliated by everyone since they were tied her up, and threw rocks at her. Sebastian, her father tried to stop it, but the queen told him to stay put, so her mother was stoned to death, then she was burnt at the stake. Ruby grew angry, and started to practice her tarot reading. She was walking around her house, and found a book of tarots and magic. Elizabeth, her mother had studied it for years, and was able to perform little magic. Ruby decided to study the spell book, and became a secret witch. As she grew older, she became a famous tarot reader and psychic. When, she was 20 she met Nathan Black and married him. She lost her countess title, and became a commoner, she didn’t mind because she was in love with Nathan. After a year of marriage, she gave birth to her daughter Jade. Years later, people accused her of being a witch, so they decided to burn down her house, sadly her family was stuck inside. She barely escaped, and saw her family die in front of her. Everyone responsible for their deaths left her alone with her clutching onto her family’s body. She moved around England and decided to have revenge. She would murder anyone who came to her small business, and has tracked down the people responsible. She has escaped prison countless times, and was nicknamed Ruby Cards, for her cards, and the Red Queen because she was truly bathing in blood of her victims while wearing the crown of her mothers. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Nathan Black (Deceased Husband) was in his mid 20's when he first met Ruby, he had light brown hair that was scruffy, with dark brown eyes, and wore dirty clothing. However, despite his poor image, Ruby fell in love with him, and with her fortune, he changed. His hair was clean, and kempt, and he was able to wear fancy clothing with gold trimming. Yet, he soon passed away from a fire, which lead to Ruby's insanity. Family: Elizabeth her mother, Sebastian her father, Emily her sister, Robert her brother, Steven her brother, and Jade her daughter Allies/Friends: None Rivals/Enemies: The people who burnt down her house Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Red Height: 5’8 Weight: 145 Body Type: Thin Outfit: Gold and black corset ball gown, black and gold shoulder cape, and ruby necklace Accessories: Gold/ruby crown Distinguishing Features: Her crown, and red sharp nails Physical Disorder(s): * PTSD * Insanity Abilities/Strengths: * Card Manipulation * Cartomancy * Tarot Manipulation * Tarot Reading * Card Projectile Enhancement * Card Magic * Card Teleportation * Telekinesis Weaknesses/Faults: * Risk taker * Aggressive * Multi-tasking * Strict * Passive * Impatient Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 6 • Stamina: 7 • Balance: 9 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * Her mother was actually in fact a witch * Her father was a count * Her mother was a dame who lost her title when marrying her husband * Ruby is named after a gem therefore she named her daughter after a gem * She originally didn’t have red eyes, she got red eyes after practicing magic * She died when she was 100 years old * Despite dying, many believe she is continuing her work as a spirit * It is believed she has haunted families for countless years that were responsible for her family’s death * She was able to accurately predict the people’s death with her cards * She was a very good tarot reader * She moved to France after she finished killing her victims * She actually continued to murder in France * She was 26 when she started to kill * She was 89 when she stopped killing * Her killing method varies, but she mostly throws her sharp cards with excellent force slicing her victim’s head or throat * Her victim count is around 150-245 people in a span of 63 years * Her creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:Female Category:OC Category:Historical Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:In A Relationship